


Night Time

by boychik



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji leaves and Isa dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time

Isa’s working late tonight, finishing up a paper. Ryuuji spluttered about having to leave him, but Isa kept saying, _It’s alright, please go, it’s alright_ until he left. Isa watched him go, a swift catch of his lab coat on the air before he disappeared into the mute dusk. Then there’s nothing more but a constant clattering of the keys as Isa types and the occasional scratch of a quill pen—the feather is Ryuuji’s, from last year’s molting season—they saved the best one to use for the pen’s creation—as he spins ideas into neat black lines and dots on the page.

It should be easy to focus: an empty room, almost completely silent, blank pages awaiting their transformation into a careful collection of procedure and concept and science—has that not become Isa’s ideal? has that not always been Isa’s ideal? but every few minutes Isa gazes outside. He knows it’s atavistic, but can’t seem to stop his eyes from wandering skyward. The sky cycles through colors from sunset pink to a deep blue eerily evocative of Dr Kawara to a final, crepuscular dullness.

He tells himself to stop zoning out, but his head is getting as dark and heavy as the sky and when he puts it down for a minute it stays that way, lush, lurid, lolling…

 

 

 

 

He lifts his head up from his desk, bleary and cold. Night has fallen while he was asleep. The windows are black and flicker intermittently, like they would when he’s riding in a subway car through a tunnel a mile below the earth. He peers through them but they’re like sideways pools of water and reflect only the edges of the bookcases and lab benches. The room is a heavy mess of shadows. One piece of shadow breaks off from the rest and looms slowly towards him. Isa shrinks from it at first, but as it approaches, its dark plane gains form and light and Ryuuji’s willowy form wells up over him.

“Dr Kawara?” Isa asks. His voice turns up too much at the end, practically cracks, and he mentally berates himself, never show fear, you idiot, you can’t show fear.

Ryuuji reaches for him with strangely shadowy hands. His fingers are a misty black and they look like they should pass through Isa’s flesh, but somehow they’re solid when they grab Isa’s upturned face and pull him forward. Dr Kawara’s mouth is flushed and hot when he kisses him, and Isa can’t break away, can’t do anything but slide his hand up Ryuuji’s white coat and cling to his lapel. His breath is going all foggy when they fall sideways into the window, only now it’s a pool, black and heavy and their limbs are tangled and he can’t see anything but he can breathe through Ryuuji’s mouth and open his eyes wide all the way and a fish swims toward him, through him, this weird voyeuristic piscine smile on its face, and Ryuuji’s dark heat diffuses through Isa’s body and he soaks it in desperately, violently, but it’s not enough because now he’s beginning to drown, he’s drowning, thrashing writhing in liquid space, black window water pouring in a rush into his lungs and he tries to shrink and swim into the warm light hollow space that is Dr Kawara’s lungs where he knows he will be safe but the leering fish tries to follow him and he lashes out and then he falls and it’s cold and it’s black and it’s leaking spreading deep sea octopus ink black to every corner of his vision and his body splits into tiny shadows and then he dies.

He wakes up. 

Why is it, Isa wonders, that he has such strange dreams? He glances briefly at the dream dictionary atop a pile of books on the shelf and thinks that maybe he doesn’t want to know. 

His eyes drag back to the sky, clear and serene like nothing happened.

“Morning, Isa!” he hears. Then: “You stayed here all night?”

He snaps around to face Dr Kawara and assures him that everything went fine, everything was normal, that there was absolutely nothing weird at all.

Ryuuji’s gaze is so innocent. He doesn’t look out the window as he says, “Good to hear it.” He doesn’t grab Isa by the face and he doesn’t kiss him so hard that he dies.

It’s okay. It’s fine. Isa can wait until the nighttime, no problem. Until then, he’ll work in the bright office, lit by Ryuuji and sun.


End file.
